The WikiaFrog Show
'''The WikiaFrog Show '''is an animated series planned to be released Summer 2016. It will be based on the movie. Like the movie, the show will have songs but only once in a while and in few episodes. The episode "The Audition" will have two songs. The episode "Darwin's Yummy Treats" will have one. The show focuses on WikiaFrog and his friends and their adventures in Hinkonton. The majority of the cast work at a TV station called The Hinkonton Network, which broadcasts such shows as Hinkonton News with Norm & Deborah or Chef Tweeter: How To Cook Good with Chef Tweeter. Cast * WikiaFrog as himself, Darwin, Norm, Humphrey the Janitor, and Rezorio * CustardTheSpeedyBird as Charlie, and Custard * TBA as Julie * Miss Sanrio as Catheryne and Helga * Titanium Ninja as Oliver * Techman129 as Mr. Ferguson * HypercaneTeen as Fafabooki * AustinD-3 as Rick * TBA as Susan Crawford * Charlie the Penguin as Dave * Various as Apj26 * TBA as Deborah * TBA as Mayor Dangiton * JJGaming as Guy Characters Main Characters *WikiaFrog, the title character and protagonist of the show. An eccentric red-eyed tree frog with social issues. *Charlie, Frog's guardian angel. Doesn't appear as much as the other characters, but plays a large role. Often gives WikiaFrog advice. *Julie, Catheryne's short-tempered best friend. *Darwin, WikiaFrog's dim-witted, annoying best friend and neighbour. He is very positive and optimistic. *Oliver, a blue robot best friends with Dan who has a very inappropriate sense of humour. *Dan, a skeleton who speaks in Nod Language. *Catheryne, Julie's talkative best friend. *Custard (second half of season one), British time traveller who is a friend of the The Hinkonton Gang. Supporting Characters *Mr. Ferguson, the son of the son of the son of the son of the founder of The Hinkonton Network and Frog's boss. *Susan Crawford, Mr. Ferguson's assistant. *Dave, a shy guy who avoids social interaction with anyone. *Rick, a complete jerk who is rude to everyone. *Helga, a SJW. *Fafabooki, a sociopathic man who wants to rule over everything. *Rezorio, Fafabooki's assistant. *Mayor Dangiton, the mayor of Hinkonton. *Norm & Deborah, the anchors for Hinkonton News. *Apj26, the owner of Apj's Pie Shop. *Humphrey the Janitor, an elderly janitor at The Hinkonton Network. No one knows how old he is or how long he's worked there. *Guy, a secret agent introduced in Episode 106: Frog's Day Off. Episodes Season One (15 episodes) (2016) #Stolen Purse/The Party (written by WikiaFrog) #The Audition (written by WikiaFrog) #Darwin's Yummy Treats (written by WikiaFrog) #Darwin Has a Baby (written by WikiaFrog) #Dead Ferguson (written by WikiaFrog) #Frog's Day Off (written by WikiaFrog and KingJnk9) #Body Switch (written by WikiaFrog) #TBA (written by Watatsuki) #How To Kill A Charlie (written by CustardTheFreeBird) #Living Ferguson (written by CustardTheFreeBird) #Time Slip(written by CustardTheFreeBird) #Masterful (written by CustardTheFreeBird) #Fuel of the Sun (written by CustardTheFreeBird) #The Dream's Vision Part One (written by CustardTheFreeBird) #The Dream's Vision Part Two (written by CustardTheFreeBird) Songs Season One *Audition Song (from The Audition) *Vomit Together Forever (from The Audition) *I'm Gonna Be Rich (from Darwin's Yummy Treats) *TBA (from Darwin Has a Baby) Gallery ilovehowdaveistheonlyonelookingdirectlyatthecamera.png|The main cast with the main supporting cast maincast.png themaincharacters.png Category:In Development